1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a multiple valve faucet mounting system for a multiple valve faucet, soap/lotion dispenser, or water dispenser. More particularly, it relates to a method for mounting a liquid delivery device, such as a unitary flow faucet valve or spout, in a soap/lotion dispenser or water dispenser mounting hole solely from the top of the sink.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, the prior art describes mounting a faucet valve body on a sink or bathtub deck, soap/lotion dispenser, or water dispenser, by means of nuts and washers threaded around the valve body and tightened from below the sink or bathtub deck. This is time consuming and annoying since space under the sink or bath tub deck is limited and difficult to work within. A method is needed to secure a faucet valve, soap/lotion dispenser or water dispenser to the sink or bath tub deck without the need to work from below the sink or bath tub deck, but solely from the top of the sink or bath tub deck.
Several prior art methods employing coupling devices for mounting a structure exist.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,858 describes a handle bar mounting member on a bicycle. A tubular shank extends into the steering column and there is a wedge being wedged into place. A wedge bolt extends from the top of the handle bar mounting member and through the tubular shank. This moves the wedge into its wedging position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,025,826 describes a faucet handles universal coupling. There are a plurality of jaws having inner surfaces for engaging a valve stem peripheral surface and a group of outer camming surfaces. As a screw is tightened, the forces on the tapered surface press the inner surface of the inner jaws tightly against the valve stem's peripheral surfaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,464 describes a mechanical coupling apparatus which includes an elongated driven member having an axial extremity. There is a first sleeve including at least a first wedge shaped surface having generally planer faces and a thin cross-sectional axial part and thick cross-section axial part. The drive and driven members are disposed with the drive surfaces disposed in nested axially overlapping relationship with the first wedge shaped surface disposed radially intermediate the respective drive surfaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,393 describes an expandable device for attaching a shaft to a hub. The shaft has a truncated conical end. An expandable sleeve mates with the truncated conical end of the shaft. A threaded washer enables a screw to be used to tighten the parts together.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,538,536 describes a link for pivotally connecting one member to a second member. The shaft is positioned in the aligned holes. The shaft has a central axis extending between a pair of threaded ends of the shaft. An expandable internally tapered wedge sleeve is mounted on each of the tapering end portions of the shaft. A nut is threaded on each end of the shaft. The nuts move the wedge sleeve members along the inclined outer surface of the tapering end portions of the shaft. Each sleeve member has a plurality of peripheral segments.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,737,974 describes a fastening assembly for a handlebar upright tube. The assembly has a tightening head 3 that fits inside the arresting tube 4. By screwing down on the nut 2, the tightening head is tightened against the inner surfaces of the arresting tube 4.
None of the above methods or systems can be satisfactorily employed for easily mounting a faucet and the like to a sink or bathtub deck. A better method is needed.